Une soirée qui peu a peu change tout
by naty.joy
Summary: Affaire difficile soirée pour décompréser entre amis enfin ici collégues. Scooty et Lilly


Après une semaine à courir contre un serial killeur, qui avait commencé il y a 10 ans et qui avait repris ces morbides activités, tous les inspecteurs étaient contents d'avoir eu ce tueur et malgré l'accumulation de fatigue prirent un verre ensemble. Un verre ? Nous dirons plusieurs. Un peu trop même. Seul le chef avait fait attention il fit donc le taxi mais ayant une petite voiture il devait laisser une personne. Lilly avait décidé de prendre le métro mais comme elle n'était pas en état de le faire Scooty se proposa pour la ramener. Ce qui fit que le groupe se divisa. Dans la voiture Kate et Vera se disputé derrière pendant que devant on parier sur Scooty. Le chef avait parié qui n'en profiterait pas et Will que si en ajoutant que c'était même pour ça que Scooty s'était proposé.

De son côté Scooty n'avait jamais vu Lilly comme ça. Il l'avait empêché de trébucher 2 fois. Heureusement ils arrivèrent a la station de métro sans une égratignure. De la porte du bar jusqu'à la porte de chez elle Lilly lui raconta sa vie. Une vie misérable selon elle se qui se comprenait quand on écouté les passages marquant. Son manque de courage, sa peur de l'engagement. Malgré tous les secrets qui doivent être tu le reste même avec un verre de trop et Lilly ne parla pas de son agression. Plus Scooty apprenait des choses sur Lilly plus il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle. Il l'aimait quand elle était elle et pas la Lilly froide et distante du travail. Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de ta coéquipière se disait Scooty pourtant c'était le cas et ça depuis longtemps. Sa réflexion était tellement forte que si Lilly ne lui avait pas dit il aurait raté l'arrêt pour aller chez elle. Apres quelque mètre de marche ils arrivèrent. Elle le fit rentrer. Il voulut appeler un taxi mais elle lui proposa de dormir ici. Elle alla jusqu'à lui donner son lit. Il termina par accepter a la condition qu'il ait le canapé. Ils parlèrent encore un moment sur le canapé. Lilly s'endormie et Scooty la porta jusqu'à son lit et s'endormi à son tour. Il venait de découvrir la vrai Lilly et surtout le pourquoi de ces réactions.

Le lendemain Lilly se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête et un vague souvenir de comment elle avait atterrie dans son lit. Elle partit dans sa salle de bain prendre une aspirine et devant sa glace elle se mit à dire à haute voix « Je ne suis pas ma mère ».

- Et non Lilly tu es bien toi fit une voix derrière elle.

- Scooty tu m'as fait peur. Que fais tu la ?

- Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais laissé prendre le métro toute seule le soir alors que tu étais ivre ?

- Pourquoi as-tu passé la nuit ici ?

- Tu me la proposé ?

- Vraiment ?

- Tu voulais même dormir sur le canapé pour que j'aie ton lit.

- Et tu ne m'as pas laissé faire.

- Exactement

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir comme ça. J'ai dû te raconté ma vie

- Un peu mais c'est sympa de savoir que je ne sais pas encore tout sur toi.

- Et heureusement. Je t'ai dit quoi exactement s'inquiéta Lilly

- Tu m'a raconté ta maison quand tu étais petite. Ton désir de sortir de tout ça mais aussi ton manque de courage. Tu m'as dit que ta vie privée était un désastre a cause de ta peur de l'engagement. Que tu adorais ton métier même si tu voudrais mettre les tueurs derrière les barreaux plus vite et je t'ai répondu que tu t'en demande trop et c'est pour cela que certain soirs tu craque. Une enfant ne peut pas s'occuper toute seule d'une maison. Tu ne peux pas arrêter tous les criminels de Phill, tu en fait déjà assez. Je ne connais aucun personne plus courageuse que toi Lilly et pour les hommes de ta vie tu n'as pas trouvé le bon c'est tout.

- Un café fit Lilly qui ne savait pas quoi dire ?

- Oui merci. Je peux utiliser ta douche ?

- Bien sûr. Les serviettes sont dans le placard a droite

Scooty y alla et quand il vit en plus des serviettes dans ce placard toute sorte de chose comme du savon du shampoing du démêlant un rasoir du maquillage … Scooty n'avait jamais vu Lilly avec ce genre de maquillage, des idées semblable à celle d'hier lui traversèrent l'esprit. Quand il retourna dans le salon Lilly l'attendait avec une tasse de café. Lilly prit sa douche aussi se changea puis elle amena Scooty chez lui pour qu'il se change et au bar pour qu'il retrouve sa voiture. Au bureau tous demandèrent comment la soirée c'était fini pour eux deux. Le chef gagna son pari mais très vite il s'aperçut que depuis ce soir leur relation était différente. Les deux inspecteurs passaient plus de temps ensemble. En effet sur le canapé de Lilly, Scooty c'était juré de veiller sur elle de ne pas la laisser dans sa carapace qu'elle c'était fabriqué. Pour le moment ça marchait car de son côté même si Lilly s'en voulait d'avoir trop parlée elle était contente que ce soit a Scooty. Il l'a comprenait assez bien et il la soutenait comme aujourd'hui quand sa mère était morte. Il était venu la voir et l'avait écouté, en la laissant seule certes mais elle le lui avait demandé. Elle avait décidé comme souvent en cas de problème de revenir travailler pour se changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas vu que ce jeune homme était armé. Tout se passa si vite. Il tira sur le chef. Elle s'enferma dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle appela Scooty et comme toujours il la sortie de la mais pas avant que ce malade lui tire dessus. Lors de son opération Lilly avait vu la silhouette de sa mère mais elle avait encore des choses a vivre. C'est en pensant à ces collègues et surtout a Scooty qu'elle décida que son heure n'était pas encore arrivé. Scooty de son côté tourné en rond dans la salle d'attente ou personne ne disait rien. On lui annonça que le chef était sauvé. Lui voulait savoir pour Lilly il ne supporterait pas de ne pas lui avoir avoué son amour avant qu'elle parte. Il s'assit sur une chaise il ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il était là quand le médecin arriva. Il se leva et on lui annonça qu'elle aussi était sortie d'affaire mais qu'il s'en était fallu de peu. Pour le moment Lilly dormait il pouvait aller la voir elle allait se réveiller. En effet quand il entra dans la chambre Lilly commençait a se réveiller mais elle resta les yeux fermer quand elle senti Scooty poser sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolé Lilly tu n'aurais jamais dû être toute seule avec lui. J'aurais dû être là avec toi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça aussi ? Ta vie n'a donc aucune valeur a tes yeux ? Si tu savais combien elle en a à mes yeux. Ne refait jamais ça. Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais on t'aime ici et moi plus que n'importe qui.

- Je t'aime aussi arriva à dire la petite voix de Lilly

- Lilly tu es réveillé ?

- Oui et j'ai tout entendu et je ne me suis pas enfermé avec Roméo par caprice, il le fallait pour le chef, je savais que le temps était compté pour lui, dit moi qu'ils ont pu le sauver.

- Oui, tout va bien pour lui. Will et Vera sont avec lui

- Et toi tu es venu à mon chevet. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

- Et moi encore plus répliqua Scooty avant de l'embrasser et se coucha a côté d'elle. Tous les deux s'endormirent. Le lendemain les infirmières les réveillèrent. Elles firent le lit amenèrent Lilly a la douche changèrent son pansement. Pendant ce temps Scooty était parti acheter un petit déjeuner et décida qu'il devait prévenir l'équipe que Lilly allait bien. Will rigola quand il reçut l'appelle car il les avaient vu hier soir en partant de la chambre du chef couchés l'un à côté de l'autre. Deux jours plus tard le chef pu partir. Il fallut a Lilly deux jours de plus avec aide a domicile. Scooty eut donc une bonne raison de vivre chez elle.

Cela fessait deux mois que la fusillade avait eu lieu Lilly était retourné au bureau. Elle avait pour cela du accepté d'aller voir un psy mais pour elle il ne servait a rien car elle allait bien. Elle en avait beaucoup parlé avec Scooty. Sachant que Will les avaient vu ils ne se caché pas. Bien sûr ils eurent droit à un discourt du chef sur les relations au travail. Stillman avait rarement vu sa fille de cœur aussi souriante et heureuse alors il resta plutôt calme. Tout ce passé bien Lilly et Scooty dormait un jour chez l'un et un jour chez l'autre. Un matin sur le chemin du travail, comme il fessait beau ils avaient décidé de marcher un peu, ils passèrent devant un immeuble avec une affiche qui annoncé la rénovation de tous les appartements et l'adresse d'une agence car ils avaient encore en tête la discutions d'hier ou Scooty avait dit a Lilly que ces allers retours étaient pénibles. Comme ils avaient un peu de temps, ils passèrent a l'agence immobilière.

- Bonjour madame monsieur

- Bonjour madame. C'est vous qui vendez les appartements rue Filigére ?

- Oui c'est nous mais il ne nous en reste pas beaucoup. Il faudrait vous décider vite.

- On pourrait voir les plans de ces appartements ?

- Bien sur venez.

- Elle sortit plusieurs plans, les 1er ne plurent pas à Lilly et Scooty. Elle leur en montra un autre : L'entrée avec un placard, à droite une cuisine … (elle décrit les pièces) … Et pour finir une autre chambre plus petite une pièce idéal si la famille s'agrandit !

- Qu'en pense tu chérie fit Scooty

- C'est grand, près du central, bien éclairé et dans nos moyens alors si tu es d'accord.

- Dans ce cas on est d'accord.

Ils prirent la liste des papiers a apporter pour pouvoir signer et un rendez-vous pour le soir même. Une fois signés ils devraient attendre 2 mois pour la fin des travaux. En chemin Lilly appela son banquier, Scooty fit pareil.

Au bureau Stilman et Will s'impatientaient. Vera lui ne s'en fessait pas, il expliqué ce retard : ils ont du faire des folies hier et ne pas se réveiller vous comprenez Scooty détint sur Lilly ! A ce moment Lilly et Scooty arrivèrent. Lilly commença a s'excuser

- Désolé chef mais

- Le réveil n'a pas sonné termina Vera

- Pas du tout fit Scooty, on était réveillé bien avant toi mais

- Tu es sur qu'on leur dit ce n'est pas encore sur.

- Pourquoi pas Lilly et ….

- Lilly tu es enceinte coupa Stilman

- C'est super Lilly fit Kate

- Non en fait on est passé dans une agence immobilière

- Et on a trouvé un super appartement termina Scooty

Deux mois plus tard sur une affaire Lilly était près d'un cadavre quand elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle courut vomir dans un buisons plus loin. Kate qui avait tout vu lui conseilla d'aller voir un gynéco. Lilly accepta et lui fit garder tout ce qu'elle avait vu pour elle. En fin d'après-midi Lilly trouva une excuse pour partir et bien sur elle eut la certitude qu'elle était bien enceinte.

Le soir elle arriva au bureau pour rentrer avec Scooty. Elle pris Kate a part pour lui annoncer.

- Je lui dirais ce soir. Demain tu fais comme si tu ne savais rien.

- Bien sur

- Et j'oubliai tu veux être sa marraine ?

- Avec joie mais tu devrais en parler avec Scooty

- Il choisira le parrain.

- Avec joie alors

Un mois et demi plus tard elle passa une échographie ou elle sut que ce serait une fille.

Deux mois plus tard tout le bureau avait pris un jour de congé pour les aidées a déménager. En plus il y avait le frère a Scooty

- Ma chérie du ne devrait pas porter ce carton.

- Il pèse rien mon cœur.

- Ne discute pas et donne-moi ce carton et va t'assoir.

- Je suis enceinte pas malade.

- Tu ne dois pas te fatigué.

- Il a raison fit Kate.

- Si tout le monde s'y met. Je vais m'assoir.

- c'est raisonnable

5 min plus tard

- Quelqu'un veut a boire fit Lilly

- Oui répondit l'assemblé

- On n'a pas branché le frigo alors ce ne sera pas très frais.

- ça ne fait rien

Tous se mirent autour du bar qui séparait cuisine et salle a manger.

- On a bien avancé. L'appartement de Lilly est vide, Celui de Scooty a moitié encore un camion et tout sera ici fit le frère de Scooty

- Il ne nous restera qu'à tout ranger ici fit Lilly

- Il ne me restera qu'à tout ranger ici fit Scooty

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer

- Bien sûr que si

- Tu vas tout ranger tout seul ?

- Oui

- Je viendrais l'aider fit Kate si cela t'empêche de forcer.

- Heureusement que sa marraine et plus raisonnable que sa maman fit Scooty.

- En parlant de marraine qui sera le parrain de cette petite fille ? Demanda Will

- Je pensais a toi fit Scooty en regardant son frère.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Oui

- Merci. Tu es le meilleur frangin du monde.

Quelques min plus tard le travail recommença et après 3 heures les cartons étaient tous répartis dans la pièce où ils devraient être rangés. Lilly proposa à tous de rester manger. Le repas était sympa. Lilly proposa a Kate d'aller faire les boutiques ensemble dimanche pendant que Scooty serait avec son frère a un match. Elle accepta volontiers.

Une fois tout le monde ou presque (Le frère de Scooty habitant loin) fut parti tous allèrent ce coucher. Lilly et Scooty dans leurs nouvelles chambres et le frère de Scooty dans le canapé.

Petit a petit leurs appartement prenait vie. La chambre de bébé commençait à se remplir aussi.

Trois mois plus tard Lilly était chez elle pour congé maternité. Elle regarder la télé avec une tasse de thé quand les premières contractions commencèrent. Elle appela Scooty qui arriva en un temps record.

Une fois a l'hôpital Lilly mit deux heures pour mettre au monde une petite Emy.

Une fois Emy et Lilly dans leur chambre Scooty appela le bureau et son frère.

Tout le monde fut très heureux de venir voir cette petite Emy, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman tout en ayant un je ne sais quoi de Scooty. Et la vie continua, avec encore beaucoup de bonheur et bien sur quelques journées plus triste mais rien d'insurmontable.


End file.
